The Red Sunrise
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: For Yin-Yang's Friend's birthday. Its basically that scene from twilight where we learn that Edward is a vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew style! Why is this not a crossover? Because I didn't want to. anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**Ok this is for Yin-Yang's friend's birthday. I tried to make it as Twilight angsty as possible. I also was visualizing the movie version of this scene, but I also didn't want to copy it word for word, so this is my pathetic attempt at that. I still hope its ok though. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**

* * *

The blackness of the wood seemed so vast; endless. But also, at the same time, she felt herself suffocating. Her breath, a visible white puff of steam, was shaky, due to her trembling body. She dared not turn around as she heard the soft, but echoing crunching of leaves. But, much to the young girl's silent surprise, the footfalls stopped a few feet behind her. She gathered all of her courage from every nook and crevice of her mind, heart, and soul in order to break the tangible silence, "I know what you are."

Piercing golden eyes glared into the back of her head. He had never meant for her to learn. He had certainly never wanted her to learn. Even so, it was clear the golden eyed boy, she knew. And this knowledge had sent them past the point of no return. He couldn't turn back. It was inevitable, "Say it. Out loud." His voice came out in a hiss.

She shivered, though he was still a few feet behind her, she could almost feel the caress of his silky voice. A tiny voice in her head pleaded with her that it was not too late, and that she could leave right now and pretend nothing had ever happened. Another voice, pessimistically told her that her fate was sealed. Her soul was a good as sold. Taking in a large, shaky breath, she answered as steadily as she could, "Vampire."

The boy's eyes narrowed to the point where they almost looked like slits. That single word; those seven letters, had confirmed the boy's most hated fear. She knew the secret he had kept so well hidden for so long. It perplexed him, though, that she was still here. Why she was not running as far away as her legs would carry her. As far away from the monster as possible, "Are you afraid?"

Was she afraid? Not even she knew that. Vampires, in their very basic nature, were creatures of prey. And the prey, in most cases, were humans. And, even knowing those basic principles, she could not find any fear in her heart. Only foolish fascination and reluctant attraction, "No."

"Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes, "Yes."

He ruefully scoffed, "I've killed people before, Ichigo. I am dangerous."

"I'm still not afraid."

"You would never be able to fight me off. Nor could you ever out run me. And if that was not enough," he stepped infront of Ichigo so she could not look away, "Everything about me attracts you. My face, my voice, even my scent."

"Kisshu, I don't care. I'm here and I-"

Kisshu jumped back into the branches of the tree and stared down at Ichigo. She was so nieve, he thought. She had no idea how serious of a situation she was entangling herself to was. He was a creature; a monster. And, still it pained him to push her away. He supposed, there was only one question left to ask, "Do you love me?"

Ichigo considered the question. The attraction she felt for the boy was undeniable. Whenever he came near she broke out in goose bumps and her stomach would sprout butterflies. She felt a strange electric sensation, almost like that of a magnet, whenever she got close to him. And when his lips brushed hers for the first time, the indescribable feeling shot through her veins like an unquenchable fire. Was that love? She supposed it was. Or, at the very least, it was good enough of a reason for her to stay, "Yes. I love you, Kisshu. I don't care if you are a vampire. I know you won't hurt me, please, just let me stay. Here, with you. Always."

Kisshu felt his unbeating heart grow softer along with his honey eyes. Taking a deep breath, he stepped and gingerly wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Her scent, though irresistibly sweet, was no match for the strength of his love and will to keep her alive. He silently promised both Ichigo and himself that he would never let any harm come her way ever again. Especially not on his account. Possessively, he pulled Ichigo closer.

And through the night, the couple watched the stars, until the dawn came. That morning, the sun rose a bloody red.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
